Alien Desires: Chronicles of the Symbiote
by 9458
Summary: A kinky symbiote story featuring the cast of Batman. Rated M for sexual bits.
1. Chapter 1

Harley stared at the vial of thick black slime, slowly waiting for Joker to return from his fight with Batman. It was a weird thing, straight out of a parallel universe Joker had said. They claimed it was an alien, a parasite, able to latch onto any human and give him or her strength beyond imagination. If that's true, then maybe…

"Maybe if I was stronger, Mr. J wouldn't have me cooped up in here watching over this stupid thing..." Harley lamented, sighing deeply. "Maybe... I would be out there, fighting him him... side by side..."

She swirled the slime around the vial as the goo began to twitch about, as if reacting to her desires. She wanted power, and it wanted her. Maybe it wasn't a parasite, maybe... a symbiote…

Harley stood up, violently flinging the vial to the floor as it shattered, freeing the slime from its glass prison. The goo began to expand rapidly, increasing in mass as it pooled below her.

"Ya want me don't ya, lil' alien? Well here's your chance to take cute lil' Harley!" Harley announced, arms akimbo and preparing for the worst. The slime began to sprout tendrils which wrapped around her legs, oozing over her feet as it dissolved her skin-tight costume little by little. It latched onto her delicate skin bit by bit, coating her legs entirely within itself as it crawled up her thighs, sensually massaging her inner thighs in the process. "Ooooh myyyy..." Harley sighed, feeling the light stimulation by the alien, unable to deny its pleasure.

Harley was definitely getting aroused now, evident by the growing patch of moisture at the fabric of her crotch. It felt wrong... this was an alien, a slimy goopy alien, and yet it was actually making her horny. "Now now Slimy, it's not nice to make a girl ooooooOOOOH!~" Harley yelped as she felt gooey tendrils crawling and oozing between her buttcheeks, wrapping itself around her well-defined ass, putting itself within her. She grabbed her ass-cheeks by instinct, arching her back as the sensations of the slime invading her ass overwhelmed her. "Oh my... ooooohhh mmmmmmnnnn~" Harley moaned as she felt the slime stretching her anus slightly with its movements, latching onto her inner walls as it filled up her ever so deeply with its warm, slimy substance, forming a slimy butt-plug within her that simultaneously fucked her in the ass.

"Oh my god~!" Harley squealed in surprised pleasure, falling to her knees as the slime toyed with her asshole. More and more slime just kept crawling into her anus, oozing deeper and deeper into her ass filling her up more and more continuing to provide her with anal stimulation. She had never felt so invaded, and yet she just wanted more of the alien inside her…

"Ngh..." A moan escaped her black lips as slimy tendrils tore off her crotch piece, exposing her tight pussy to it. Slimy tendrils reached into her soft, delicate folds, spreading them open gently to reveal her moist virgin insides, pink and untainted. Joker never had the sexual interest, hence her innocence remained. Harley was throbbing... badly. Her pussy had never felt so desperate before, so... empty. She needed to be filled... completely, utterly...

"You want to go in, don't ya..." Harley cooed seductively to the symbiote, wriggling her hips and offering them to it. "Well come on, don't make a lady wait~"

Responding to the blatant invitation, the slimy tendrils plunged into her nether lips, invading her with its dark substance. "Aaaaaahhhhnnn~" Harley moaned out, falling on all fours as she felt gooey tendrils latching themselves onto her delicate inner flesh, coating her insides completely with itself. More and more slime penetrated her deeper and deeper, eventually pushing itself through her hymen, taking her virginity. As tendrils latched themselves onto her engorged G-spot, Harley let out a pleasure-filled gasp as the slime began to engulf the erogenous zone, prodding and rubbing against it much to Harley's delight. The pleasure built quickly as Harley gripped onto the puddle of slime below her for support, wriggling her hips in pleasurable discomfort.

"T-that's it, I'm gonna... gonna..."

"Cuuuummm~!" Harley moaned out, feeling herself release as her inner walls flexed and clenched her gooey intruder, cumming straight into the alien as pleasure flooded her mind. The pleasure knocked her back onto her butt as Harley spread her thighs apart out of pure lust, inviting more tendrils to crawl into her throbbing, cumming slime inside her pulsed rhythmically with her own orgasmic convulsions, intensifying her climax and prolonging it to what felt like forever. Just as the pleasure died down, Harley suddenly spasmed as she felt herself cumming again, her convulsions pushing its goodness deeper into her vagina.

"Aaaaahhhh... aaaaaahhhh!~" Harley moaned as more and more slime entered her pussy, pushing against her inner walls giving her the sensation of being "filled". Once Harley's vagina was sufficiently filled with the alien, acting like a gooey, all-encompassing living dildo, the tendrils began to latch onto her soft folds, coating her pussy delicately as tendrils wrapped around the entire length of her erect clit, sending sparks of pleasure through her throbbing pussy and causing her to cum again.

"Oh god~! It's… it's totally inside meeee~" Harley moaned, wriggling her hips feeling the alien goo inside her. She had never knew how… _empty_… her pussy was… until someone- or some_thing_… filled her completely.

With her holes completely plugged up and her clit completely engulfed, the slime proceeded to coat the rest of her body, its tendrils wrapping around her waist as others began to coat her belly. When it reached her ample chest, the slime's tendrils began latching onto her soft, tender breasts, inciting a pleasure-filled moan as her breasts were delicately covered with an even coating of the alien. As it did, the slime gently squeezed and massaged her breasts with itself, bringing Harley to an indirect orgasm.

"Oh godddd~" Harley squealed with childish glee, feeling the alien pushing themselves into her nipples, causing Harley to cry out in unexpected pleasure as her breasts were filled with the gooey slime, stimulating them from inside out as they grew to a firm size D. As the last tendril disappeared into her breasts, the slime then wrapped themselves around her erect nipples, completely encasing her breasts in the shiny, black alien.

Harley could not think straight anymore. All she could feel was pleasure from the alien as it coated the last of her lower body. She could feel it against every inch of her skin, coated against her body in a slimy, stimulating bodysuit, squirming and rubbing against every sensitive area of her tender body... the alien slime forced her into another orgasm, saturating her pussy with invasive pleasure. As Harley opened her mouth to moan, she was greeted with a flurry of tendrils, crawling straight into her mouth as it proceeded to coat everything. The slime coated her tongue in a delicious embrace as the rest oozed down her throat. Harley swallowed obediently as she felt the black nectar sliding down her gullet, going deeper into her body. More and more slime began to rise up as tendrils latched themselves onto her face, preparing for the final bond. Just then, the slime began crawling into her ears as Harley squirmed in uncomfortable pleasure, feeling the slime oozing deep into her head. The slime then latched onto her brain, sending its branches into it as it corrupted her already unstable mind even further.

_Harley Quinn... let us become one..._ A voice rang in her head.

"Yes... yes... become one... Mmmm~" Harley swooned as she came in unison, lost in pleasure.A mass of black slime hovered over her face, ready to complete the transformation. Without hesitation, Harley accepted.

"Yes... take me~!"

The mass of slime fell onto her face, latching onto her skin like a living mask as the slime sent her erogenous zones into overdrive. The twisted face of Venom emerged as Harley came like she had never came before, climaxing into her new suit, her new "other"...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!~"

Dizzy from the intense pleasure, her symbiote then began peeling off her skin as tendrils crawled down her body, diving into her ass and her pussy lips. The slime crawled deeper and deeper into her, placing themselves in her holes. Oozing through her cervix and into her womb, it rested snugly inside her uterus. As the last of the slime disappeared into her pussy, Harley blacked out.

* * *

Harley woke up, completely naked and drenched in sweat. Her pussy was warm and throbbing as she sat in a puddle of her thick, translucent pussy juices. Standing up and looking into a nearby mirror, she saw her skin had turned completely white from head to toe, just like Joker, complete with pitch black lips and her hair tied into twintails. It wasn't simply makeup either; her skin colour had completely been altered to suit her desires.

_Do you love it, my host...?_ A childish voice echoed through her head.

Harley jumped. "W-what exactly are you?"

The voice giggled. _Oh Harley… I'm the alien you just put on… can you remember~?_

"Aaaaaahhhhnnnn~" Harley moaned suddenly, knees buckling as she suddenly came for no reason. That's when she felt it… that firm, gooey mass of slime inside her pussy sucking on her inner flesh, absorbing her love juices as she generated them, leaving her clean despite her lewd sensations.

As the pleasure died down, Harley finally got a better look at her new body. She was curvier, bustier, fitter… her skin no longer had a single flaw, being totally smooth and supple like silk itself. She… was actually in love with herself now.

"Mmm yes..." Harley said, running her hands over her new body, feeling the symbiote inside her, her holes filled up her its gooey substance. Her hands roamed upward, playing with her new, supple breasts that defied gravity. Inside her boobs, she knew, the alien was snugly fitted, almost like a living implant. As if rewarding her for her acceptance, her symbiote then rubbed itself against her G-spot, bringing Harley to a slow, lovely orgasm as pleasure surged through her pussy, her juices dribbling out as her symbiote couldn't keep up with her "production".

"Ah!~" Harley yelped as tendrils suddenly began crawling out of her holes, latching onto her skin as they emerged. The simultaneous emptying of her womb and her ass made her cum hard as tendrils wrapped around her erect clit, intensifying her pleasure. Before long, the slime had completely coated her entire body within itself, stopping short at the edges of her face allowing her to revel in the pleasure of being completely coated by its substance. Harley's blushing pale white face contrasted against the slime's striking black tendrils as she moaned out in satisfaction, feeling the symbiote plugging up her holes with itself as it squirmed about all over her body, keeping her in a constant state of arousal.

"Yesss~" Harley moaned as she came, the symbiote tightening itself around her body in response. She hugged herself in her blissful state, savouring her bond with the alien as pleasure flowed through her body, wrapping her in warm ecstasy. Just then, the door burst open, sending in a stream of bright street lights flooding into the dark room.

"Oh Harley? I'm back with the groceries!"

Joker strided into the halls, cockily dragging an unconscious Batgirl behind him. As he turned to Harley, he stopped at his tracks, a mix of rage and wonder in his eyes.

"Harley. What. Did you do...?"

Harley quickly skipped over to Joker cheerfully, twirling around to show off her "achievement". "See Mr. J? I bonded with that alien I was protecting~! It was kinda weird too..." Harley explained. "It went everywhere, even some... private areas~" she blushed as she admitted it, the symbiote causing her to cum slightly as well. Joker pinched the bridge of his nose as he hung his head.

"Oh Harley... oh Harley Harley Harley..." He lamented. "Didn't I tell you we NEEDED THAT LITTLE BLACK THING FOR OUR PLANS?!"

Harley was taken aback at the outburst. "S-sorry Mr. J-"

"Don't Mr. J me now, you better damned well put that thing back where it belongs! … Or else..." Joker turned away, examining the heroine he kidnapped.

_He... must…_

"... what is it...?" Harley questioned the voice in her head.

_Do not leave us host... he must... die…_

"What? No! Mr. J's my... my..."

_Listen to ussss…_

"Ngh!" Harley fell to her knees as pressure filled her head. At the same time, the slime in her holes began to squirm, rubbing and grinding against her inner walls as it brought her to climax, making her cum over and over again. As she did, the symbiote spread its branches deeper into her brain, linking her desires with its own.

_That Joker isn't important to you... to us…_

"Aaaaahhh... Ahhhhhmmmm~!" Harley couldn't respond as pleasure flooded her mind, making it ripe for corruption.

_We are made for one another... we are one…_

"Aaaahhh... we are one..."

_Joker means nothing... I love you... We love us…_

"Aaaaahhhh... ha ha... HA HAHAHA~!" Harley giggled madly as her mind was recorrupted, her obsession with the Joker now converted to her acceptance to the alien symbiote. With one last orgasm, Harley stood up as the tendrils on her face inched further in, representing her deeper bond with the symbiote.

"Puddin'... _Joker_... Time _to _die~!"

"What-! AAAAAARGH!"

With a single thrust, Harley's arm stretched and pierced Joker straight through the chest. Blood splurted out of Joker's shocked face as he realised what Harley had done.

"Ha- Harley..." Joker spluttered as the light slowly faded from his eyes. The pure thrill of the kill made Harley cum once again into her suit as she retracted her tentacle-arm, licking the blood clean off her fingers in satisfaction.

"There is no more Harley now... hehehehehe~" Harley giggled in ecstasy. "Now... we are... INSANITY!~"


	2. Chapter 2

Room spinning. Head throbbing. Even the mere act of opening the eyelids was exhausting enough. Light flooded Barbara's vision, only to be greeted to her limbs chained up against the cold concrete wall, her utility belt gone and no escapes. She attempted to struggle, her chains clanging loudly and echoing through the dark room.

"Well well well, the little bat's finally up and running~"

A dark figure slowly emerged from the shadows. It was a woman, completely clad in a black bodysuit… seductively sauntering toward her. Except it wasn't exactly a bodysuit… she was completely black from head to toe, wearing some sort of skintight suit that covered even her face. Her face… or was it her mask? Her eyes were two white teardrops and her otherwise normal lips stretched behind a row of sharp, smiling teeth.

"Who are you? Let me go!" Barbara shouted, pulling at her chains again. The shadowy girl giggled, as if enjoying her predicament.

"Now now Batsy, you be a good little girl and stop with the struggling~" She chirruped, laying a delicate hand on Barbara's chest. "It's all for you, after all…"

Her black mask slowly peeled off in tendrils, revealing her white face. There's no doubt about it; that insane smile, the crazy eyes…

"Harley, you better let me go, else-"

"Else what, girl?" Harley retorted, a clawed finger scraping Batgirl's jawline as she did. "Is Big Bat going to come? Your Bird of a boyfriend? Because I assure you, the late Joker already made sure you'd be untrackable for 24 hours."

Barbara was confused. "The… late? Joker?"

"Hmmm…?" Harley turned, putting on her thinking expression. "Ah yes, the Joker. That bastard. We took care of him… after all, he disagreed with us~" Harley replied, running her hands down her curves to demonstrate her point.

"Wait… what? We? Us? Took care of him? What's going on?"

"Oh Batgirl…" Harley cooed, coming closer to Barbara. "All will be revealed. Now tell me, does it ever get awfully… _hot_… in that Batsuit of yours~?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, whore." Barbara spat, trying to avoid Harley's molesting hands.

"It seems so _tight_…. so _sexy_… oooooohhhh~" Harley moaned, shivering with pleasure as she had a visible orgasm in front of Barbara. "Just like this suit of mine…"

Harley was emitting copious amounts of pheromones now. Even Batgirl was starting to get dizzy from the sexual tension in the air. "Get to the point, Harleen." She said.

"There is no point, really…" Harley said, spouting tendrils from her hands, "Just a little sharing… between _friends_..."

The tendrils shot toward Batgirl, ripping her suit to shreds, leaving her exposed and naked. Harley then hugged herself, shuddering with pleasure as her symbiote suit began to fuck her again.

"Oooohhhh yessss~!" She squealed, knees quivering as symbiote slime began to dribble out of her twitching pussy, forming a pool of ever-growing dark liquid beneath her.

"What the fuck!" Barbara gasped at the scene, struggling against her chains trying to escape. Harley licked her lips, clearly enjoying her shock.

"Come now, Batgirrrrl~" Harley slurred in the midst of her climax. "You're going to looooove being… filled~"

Harley giggled madly as the puddle of alien goo she had ejaculated began crawling towards Batgirl's nude form, latching onto her foot. Barbara was scared now; is Harley trying to eat her now? Where's Batman? She was a fly in a web, and Harley was the big, black spider.

The tendrils crawled up her legs, coating her skin within its shiny material. Before long, her thighs were encased within its skintight form, tendrils groping her butt.

"W-what are you trying to do?!" Barbara exclaimed, squirming at the molestation of her hind regions.

"Oh come now babe, don't tell me you never played with your ass before~?"

The ooze pushed into her anus, forcing its substance into Barbara's ass. "Ngh!" She yelped, twitching upward as the sensations of the alien intruder filled her.

"... I guess not. Hehehehehe~" Harley giggled as she continued to climax, sending more and more of the alien slime crawling towards Batgirl.

"Oh god~!" Barbara moaned out, feeling the slime stretching her asshole slightly with its movements. As the gooey slime filled her, it pulsed against her inner walls, giving the sensations not unlike a cock fucking her silly.

Barbara was extremely aroused now. All those years of mental training with Batman, all those exercises… they were all futile against an all-out assault on her body. Her pussy was throbbing with want, desperate for some attention… the slimy tendrils were now redirecting themselves from her ass, crawling towards her aching delicate folds.

"Oh no no no…" Harley said, getting up from her knees. "Your pussy… it's mine and mine alone." Harley opened her mouth, revealing a long, black tongue snaking around for a target.

"T-this is madness! Ngh~" Barbara barely managed to protest in the midst of the invasive sensations down below. Harley laughed, as if she'd heard the funniest joke ever.

"Don't go all Sparta on me, girl," Harley replied. "You don't have much of a choice~"

"Aaaaahhhnnn…!" Barbara squealed as Harley's symbiote-coated tongue ran itself over her pussy lips, stroking her erect clit in the process. She was on the edge of climax, barely holding on by sheer willpower alone.

"It's not healthy to hold it in you know…" Harley swooned. "Just… fall into the bliss~"

Harley's tongue then pushed itself between Barbara's tight folds. "Nooooooo~!" Barbara moaned as the gooey, firm tongue ripped through her hymen, filling her. It then began to expand, filling every crevice inside her pussy. Harley broke off her symbiotic tongue, leaving the alien inside Barbara to do whatever it wished.

It was pointless to fight. Barbara's was so close to orgasm that it was actually painful to continue resisting. Her pussy ached for release, her inner muscles already involuntarily squeezing the gooey intruder for some relief. The goo was so flexible in its movements, generating tiny tendrils than poked and prodded every inch of her delicate inner flesh. As the slime ground itself against her G-spot, Barbara finally caved, falling deep into the blackness of pleasure.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!~" She came, hard. Each convulsion was greater than the last, sending wave after wave of alien-induced ecstasy into her tired mind. Her inner walls flexed and squeezed the alien intruder over and over, pushing it deeper and deeper into her vagina.

"Yes… YES!" Harley moaned, cumming at the same time. "Whatever you feel, I feel it twice as strong! Yes~!" She fell to her knees yet again, reveling in the bliss of Barbara's first orgasm. She hadn't felt that kind of… _innocent pleasure_… in such a long time…

The symbiote continued to coat Barbara's squirming body, wrapping itself around her clitoris as it covered her pussy lips with itself. As the pleasure from her orgasm slowly died off, she looked down at her corrupted body which was half-coated in the symbiote's shiny-black material.

"P-please… no more…" Barbara pleaded, feeling the symbiote inside her holes teasing all her sensitive areas. "I'll… I'll do anything…"

Harley stood up, taking a short stroll around the warehouse. "Hm~? I'm not even torturing you, Batsy," she replied. "In fact, quite the opposite…"

Once the symbiote finished coated Barbara's navel, its tendrils then proceeded to latch onto her breasts, inching towards her areolas.

"Every lady wants to be… big, right?" Harley continued. "I'm helping you become… more of a lady~"

The tendrils pushed into Barbara's nipples, sending its substance into her breasts. "Aaaaaahhh~" She moaned, feeling herself cum again from the stimulation. She could see her breasts slowly expanding, growing from a meagre "B" to a "D" as the last of the symbiote disappeared into her. The rest of the material converged and covered her new breasts entirely within itself, revealing her perky, erect nipples poking through the skintight coating.

Her arms and her hands were quickly covered, leaving her face for last. The symbiotic suit made Barbara climax once again, and as she moaned it took the chance to crawl into her inviting mouth, coating every inch of her inside while wrapping her tongue within its warm, delicious embrace. The rest of the tendrils began to crawl into her ears, oozing into her head…

_Now, time to be one…_

Barbara climaxed for the last time, the slime coating the rest of her face muffling her moans of pleasure. The slime pried her mask off, letting it fall to the ground. The sensations were intense yet addictive… she couldn't resist for any longer…

"Mmmm yes~" Harley moaned, witnessing her victim fall into the symbiote's grasp. "Batgirl is finally ours~ And yet, Batgirl is such a cliched name…" she lamented, looking at the scenery outside the warehouse. "It's so… unoriginal, like a ripoff of the Big Man himself. You'll need a better identity, now that you're… _one of us_~"

"Don't you agre-" Harley stopped. She turned to her new sister, but all that was there was darkness and a few broken shackles.


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara came; the wild, alien pleasure overwhelming her mind. The dark void of orgasmic bliss surrounded her senses, threatening to sever her away from reality… her mental self reached out to grab something, anything, but was met with emptiness.

"-ara."

A voice, barely audible, echoed through the vast blackness.

"... Barbara…"

An image was slowly forming in front of her. The signature smirk, that annoying tone… the wavy form of Dick Grayson floated before her. Nightwing. Her partner. Her… lover.

Tim Drake, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, all the Robins began to materialize behind Nightwing. Her connections to the real world… her "Bat-family" as Bruce would call it. A warm hand laid on her shoulder. She turned and saw Batman himself, not smiling as usual yet a welcome sight all the same.

"Barbara."

The voice was loud and clear now. The apparitions separated, leaving room for a certain man. The man who made her the woman she is today, the one she… was probably fighting for all this day.

"Dad…" Barbara called out. James Gordon slowly walked towards her, his ghostly form reaching out a hand in assistance. She could almost see the darkness dispelling, aided by the light from her father's ethereal body.

Then, a sudden pulse quaked through the room. The darkness began to set in again, slowly engulfing the ghosts of reality in front of her. Barbara reached out her arm in desperation, struggling to grab hold of her father's hand.

"I can't do everything, Barbs," Ghost Gordon said. "You're going to have to provide that final push."

* * *

The chains creaked silently under Barbara's symbiote-enhanced strength. She moaned, feeling the symbiote making her cum over and over in an attempt to stop her resistance. Barbara gritted her teeth, exerting more and more strength against her metal cuffs.

_You ain't making me a slave you alien bitch, _Barbara screamed in her mind. _Not even the Batman tells Barbara Gordon what to do!_

The metal chains finally gave way, shattering under the tension. Barbara fell to the floor, ripping the chains off her ankles. With a burst of adrenaline, she jumped up to the rafters, escaping through an open window on the roof.

"Don't you agre-" Harley stopped her sentence. Her victim was gone, and in her place laid the shattered remains of her little prison corner.

"What… where did she go?!"

_It appears the girl had resisted the brainwashing._ Harley's symbiote replied.

"Well well, it seems like I've been duped," Harley sighed, sitting back on a run-down couch. "I don't suppose this means trouble for us…?"

_Not at all, master,_ Her symbiote said. _The girl resists, but we still remain linked to her… it is only a matter of time before she tires out her little mind…_

"Oh hehehehe~" Harley giggled, the excitement making her cum a little. "Then let's have a little chat with her, shall we…?"

* * *

Barbara leaped from building to building with her newfound strength, trying to get as far from the warehouse as possible. She felt so light, yet so heavy… her entire body was filled with the alien slime, every orifice stimulated to no end…

"Ngh~!" Barbara yelped, feeling herself cum again. Her inner walls squeezed her gooey intruders with every convulsion, slathering it with her juices. She stopped for a short break at one of the roofs, allowing herself to finish the orgasm.

_You can't just expect me to stop, can you~?_ The soothing, feminine voice of the symbiote echoed through her head. _Just give in to usssss…_

"Mmmmnnnnnnnn~" Barbara moaned, the symbiote sending her into another orgasm immediately after the previous one. Her mind was in a sexual haze, but she still remained strong.

"Y-you can keep trying, but I'm just enjoying thiiiioooooOOOOhhh…!" Barbara stammered out, but was quickly silenced with another climax.

_Why... won't you... just blank out?_ The voice questioned. _You're supposed to be done… like her!_

"H-Harley?" Barbara said, the symbiote finally slowing down. "What did you even do to her?"

… _she responds well to the "sex", _The voice explained. _A female host truly is interesting… instead of power, you seek… pleasure…_

The symbiote rubbed against Barbara's sensitive areas to prove its point, sending her to the brink of climax. "Ngh… well, I'm not like her, and I won't be controlled by the likes of you." Barbara announced.

_Even if its power that I can provide? The pleasure no man can provide?_

"No. Get off me." Barbara stated matter-of-factly. The voice giggled childishly.

_Oh Barbara… when I'm bonded to this level…_ The symbiote began stimulating the deepest reaches of her ass and her pussy. _There's no way I can just… leave~_

Barbara came, disturbed yet aroused by the invasive pleasure. "I swear to god, I will get you off-"

_If we get to that point, let's see if you'd be willing to… separate…_

Barbara swallowed. "I would."

_Of course, my dear~ _The voice replied. _For now, all the chances for us to… become together~_

The Bat insignia appeared on Barbara's ample chest, along with her iconic Bat-ears. "_No choice,_" The duo said in unison, running off into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3-point-5

"Mr. Fury... sir?"

The place was lavish and shiny, a far cry from the rugged atmosphere Gotham City. A "simple" office building by modern standards, but inside laid an organisation more advanced than any nation, more influential than all the world's presidents.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**. At its helm was the ever youthful, war-hardened Director, Nicholas Fury.

"What is it Carla?" He asked bluntly, not looking up from his desk of paperwork. "Is it my 3 o'clock?"

"No sir," Mrs. Smith, the appointment secretary, replied. "It's Stark. He requested a code D-20."

Fury's writing hand stopped abruptly. A D-20 was not something that would be announced so casually. Nick could already feel a bead of sweat running down his forehead.

"Hook him up on intercom. Cancel all of today's appointments."

"Absolutely," Carla tapped on her tablet, bringing Nick's desk phone to life. And as quickly as she came in, she disappeared out the door, leaving Nick to much-needed privacy.

"Stark," Nick began. "I hope you're giving me a prank call right now."

Silence on the line.

"Stark?"

_"It's bad. It's really bad."_

It was not Tony's nature to call him up without at least a quip. A sarcastic remark. Something to rib him with. "Stark. What in hell's name happened...?"

_"Dimensional experiment. It was successful."_

"..."

_"Code D. I assume you know what that means, right?"_

Fury steeled himself. "Do not remind me. Get to the point."

_"The Manhattan divisions had a successful attempt on dimensional manipulation. Unfortunately, there was an... unexpected intruder."_

"What. Happened."

Tony sighed. _"Symbiote sample 0-004. It got, well, sucked in."_

Fury's eyes widened. "INTO WHAT?!"

_"... wormhole. Into some other place. We're pretty sure it's on an Earth planet, yet it isn't on any of our timelines."_

A pregnant pause penetrated the tense environment. Fury rubbed his temples in worry.

_"Nick...?"_

"What damages are looking at here, exactly?"

_"I'll be honest, it ranges from totally harmless to... well..."_

"Well?"

_"Well potentially the destruction of the universe as we see it."_

Code D-20. A Code-fucking-D-20.

"Prepare the experiment again, Tony. Get Strange and the Spider online too. This might get ugly."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I initially started this as a small side-project for my typical writing works, but damn you guys are so bloody persistent with me updating. Alright then, here it is, hopefully I'll be able to get chapter 5 up within the month. It's probably not happening though, so don't get your hopes up.**

* * *

Harley laid in a bathtub filled with her own symbiote, squirming and moaning as she allowed it to play with her body. She could feel it fill up and empty out both her pussy and her asshole, its substance filling every inch of her insides before forcefully crawling out of her, almost as if mimicking a penetrating cock yet unique in its own movements to create pleasure far beyond any human could give. Its tendrils embraced her erect clitoris, surprising Harley in so many different ways that each orgasm felt as if it were her first.

Not to mention the copious amounts of aphrodisiac her symbiote was pumping straight into her, designed to keep her at the peak of arousal all the time. It felt so uncomfortable to be so horny all the time, yet she loved it all the same…

"Oh yessss~" She cried out, her symbiote-coated hands gripping onto the side of the bathub. She spread her legs wide open, feeling her inner walls squeeze her lusty invader as she kept climaxing over and over and over... it was hard to keep count of how many times her symbiote had violated her… it squeezed her breasts playfully, increasing the intensity of her release.

However, playtime had to end. There were more grave matters to attend to, especially one involving a little bat.

"Mmmm…" Harley moaned out, feeling her symbiote compress itself, crawling into her holes.. Before long, the last tendril wriggled into her tight pussy, almost cumming from the sensations of her symbiote against every inch of her exposed flesh. Harley stood up, a white spider insignia splaying itself over her breasts.

"The Bat-bitch's piece of us had severed its link," Harley's began. "I 'unno, we may have to capture her again… to ensure she is one of us…"

_Now now, it's not nice to disturb a victim in heat, yes?_ The soothing voice in her head replied. _We can still feel her… that part of us is still corrupting that bat-girl… and as far as we can tell, she's loving it…_

Harley could feel her symbiote teasing her sensitive areas again. Her knees quivered as she moaned out involuntarily, the sensations of thick alien slime pushing against her inner walls overwhelming her mind.

_Who could resist this~?_ The symbiote asked Harley. _She has no chance, my dear…_

"I… I guess you're right…" Harley panted, recovering from her climax. "I-I'm just overthinking is all…"

_Relaaaax, my host… _The voice assured. _Everything will be fine~_

* * *

Barbara's new suit was a thrill, no doubt. It functioned just like her old batsuit, with retractable gliders, organic grappling hooks (which felt more like webbing if anything), alongside other perks…

"Ngh…" Barbara barely suppressed a moan, feeling the thick alien slime shift inside her pussy. Unlike her old batsuit, this new _alien suit_ was a part of her, and it made no effort in hiding that. While latched onto her skin, the alien was… inside her as well, and it was hard to ignore that something organic and living was, well, sharing her body. Her vagina and her asshole was absolutely filled with its substance, and whenever it moved it inevitably brushed against all her erogenous zones (probably on purpose), making her aroused.

"C-can you stop that?" Barbara said. "It's pretty distracting…"

_How about… no?_

"Ahhn~!" Barbara yelped, feeling the slime inside her expand slightly. She quickly stopped at the nearest building roof, trying not to stumble from the sensations of "fullness" in her nether regions.

"I-I'm seriou- oooohhh…" Barbara could barely finish her sentence before her symbiote assaulted her clit and her G-spot, bringing her down to her knees.

_You are such an innocent slut…_ The voice cooed seductively. _Your mouth says no, but your pussy begs for more…_

"Aaaaahhh!~" Barbara was on all fours now, her hips quivering from the intense sensations within her holes. Her inner muscles clenched and flexed over her symbiote as she edged closer and closer to orgasm…

_Now I'm just going to stay like this here…_ The symbiote whispered. _If you want to cum, just… give in to me…_

"Nnnnnnggggh~" Barbara moaned. She cursed herself… despite just having an orgasm minutes before, her body was still responding to the symbiote's touches. It was never brought up, but Barbara did find out that she never had a refractory period, and it seemed that it was biting her in the butt this time.

Years of mental training with the most fearsome beast in Gotham, and she still can't beat her damned pussy. It was purely instinct; the drive to procreate inevitably led to a lust for pleasure… but Bruce had a way of beating the primal instinct.

_Instinct is the one hardest thing to control,_ He had said before. _When it fills you, be it through fear, pain or even attraction, it is impossible to fight. What you must do…_

A wave of pleasure hit her again, shaking her off her train of thought. She struggled to remember the rest of the lesson…

… _what you must do, _Imaginary Bruce said, _is not to fight it, but to accept it. To fight is to immediately be swept away by these primal urges. Accept the instinct. Let it drive you. When it occurs, let it fill you, and use it to your own advantage. My fear of bats, Barbara, it is the same. My once hated instinct… has now become my inspiration._

That was it. _Accept the instinct_. She shouldn't be fighting the pleasure… she should be… should be, well, _liking _it.

"Oh yes…!" Barbara cried out, allowing the pleasure to wash over her. Her inner muscles squeezed the firm, gooey symbiote, her body desperate for a release. She could feeling the alien holding her back, reining her in as she approached climax.

_No… what are you doing…?!_

"What you want, you dirty bitch…" Barbara spoke in between moans. "You want my pussy? Fine, fuck me harder then!" Her hand dived to her crotch as she began to rub her symbiote-coated clit, sending shocks of additional pleasure through her body.

_No, this is wrong…!_ The voice in her head cried out. _You're not supposed to be doing this…!_

Barbara couldn't hear it anymore through the haze of orgasmic pleasure. She was primed and ready to cum, and not even the symbiote could stop her…

"Ahhhhhh~!" She cried out, her body convulsing in ecstasy as she came. It was an orgasm, no doubt, but it was different from before… this time, she accepted it, allowing it to flow through her… it filled her with strength and power beyond anything she could've imagined.

The pleasure slowly died down. The voice in her head was silent.

"What's wrong, alien?" Barbara taunted. "Sad now that you can't control me?"

_You... know... nothing!_ The voice bellowed as the suit began to move again. Barbara could feel its slimy tendrils shifting inside her, massaging her G-spot and her asshole with desperate ferocity. Normally it would've broken her, but this time…

"Yes yes~!" Barbara squealed with delight. "Faster… harder… more~!"

The motions slowed down. _Who… what are you…?_ The symbiote spoke, this time with a hint of fear. Barbara smiled.

"From now, I am your boss," She said. "No 'if's or 'but's. You listen to me and I'll keep you. You will survive, and I will continue with my life."

_But…_

"That's strike 1, kiddo," Barbara warned. "Go to 3 and I'll not hesitate to remove you from myself. Got it?"

Silence on the line. But Barbara knew that this symbiote didn't have a choice.

… _fine. As you wish, master._

"Good alien," Barbara said. "Now, fuck me."

… _excuse me?_

"Strike 2. You're on your last chance, alien. Do not question me."

Barbara felt the slimy goo in her pussy start to shift again. She grinned as the symbiote got to work on her erogenous zones.

"Bruce will want to see this," Barbara thought to herself as she swung off in the moonlight, cumming the whole way through.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, guess I'm back again. Updated the story with a little side-chapter as well as this current one. Not sure when the next update will be... maybe soon, probably not. I'm also available for commission works right now (symbiote-related as far as possible) since people have been bugging me about that recently. Considering I have lots of time but not money, it's a pretty nice offer on my end...**

* * *

Bruce Wayne sat silently in his chair as Barbara walked out of the analysis chamber, his hands rested on his chin. The data generated was overwhelming; chemicals of all names, mathematics in all forms, it piled and piled on the three huge monitors in front of him.

"Bruce? What's the verdict?" Barbara asked, recalling the symbiote back onto her naked body, wrapping her up in her familiar skintight batsuit.

Silence. He sat up, typing a few entries on the keyboard, only to slump back into his brooding position. The mind of the World's Greatest Detective was now being… stumped.

"Master Bruce, is Miss Gordon going to be fine?" Alfred said as he entered the cave, a tray of black English tea in hand.

"I'm fine, Alfred," Barbara said. "This thing isn't going to hurt me."

"It's dangerous," Batman finally spoke. "Disregarding the alien itself, the amount of aphrodisiac in your body is enough to incapacitate a horse."

"Yeah, that one's… complicated," Barbara said. "See, for some reason this thing feeds off, y'know, sex and stuff. It's harmless."

"I wouldn't say for sure," Batman said nonchalantly, bringing up an image on the monitor. It was an X-ray of Barbara, showing the alien in various parts within her body. "This shows just how deep this alien thing is inside you. It's almost terrifying to look at."

He swiveled his chair around, looking at his student. "This is no joking matter, Barb. Even I don't even know what this thing is. It could kill you. It already killed Joker."

Bruce swiveled back to his monitors, into his brooding position yet again. Barbara and Alfred looked at each other with discomfort; Bruce had been more dark since hearing about his nemesis' death.

_Authorised visitor incoming. Nightwing._

The cave entrance opened as a sleek motorcycle sped right into the holding area. On it sat a young man clad in a tight-fitting unitard, showing off the definition of his chiseled muscles. As he dismounted, Barbara continued to stare at her (not publicly announced) boyfriend, feeling her loins throbbing and getting moist, at which her suit responded with gentle rubs against her clit.

_Now's not the time, alien, _Barbara scolded mentally, suppressing her urge to cum right there and then. _There'll be more opportunities later…_

"Barbs! Oh thank god!" Dick exclaimed, running up to her and giving her a big hug. "Are you alright? What happened? Did Joker do anything to you? Where did you go? What's with the costume change? What in-"

Overwhelmed by the bombardment of questions, Barbara gently pushed him away and held his face close. "I'm fine you big dummy," She said with a smile. "God, I swear you sound just like my dad sometimes."

Dick smiled back, but his face fell as he walked up to Batman. "What's with that call, Bruce?" He said, stopping right beside him and looking up to the monitors. "You spoke more than usual."

Batman pointed up to Barbara's x-ray. "She's been infected with… something. By Harley. It acts as some sort of parasite or maybe even symbiote, feeding off sexual endorphins and chemicals generated during orgasm."

"Basically a giant sex toy, huh," Dick retorted. "Guess that means I'm out of a job." He chuckled and gave a sly wink at Barbara.

"If it were that simple, it wouldn't be a problem," Batman continued. "It invades the human body like nothing else I've ever seen before. It can repurpose its structure to be as soft as silk or as tough as steel. It can connect itself to glands inside the body, amplifying or dulling sensations and boosting its host's strength. Most superhuman amplification seem to stem from its ability to constantly give its host adrenaline boosts, effectively removing their human "limiter" of sorts, which would normally cause catastrophic damage to muscle and bone if not for the fact that it protects them with its coating, like some sort of supercharged Kinesio tape."

"Like I said, it's harmless Bruce," Barbara protested. "I can control this thing by myself."

Batman pressed a button, and the x-ray zoomed into her skull. "This is what I'm afraid of, Barbara," he said, pointing to the black regions. "The alien has basically attached itself to your brain tissue. How it'll affect you mentally is something completely out of my field." He closed the image, going back to his calculations. "And at any case, I shudder to imagine what things it can do to a mind as deranged as Harley's."

A deafening silence entered the cave. That wouldn't be good at all.

"Um, the tea's getting cold..." Alfred said meekly, trying to break the awkward silence.

* * *

Harley squirmed on the floor, her claws digging into the concrete. Her symbiote had been fucking her for almost twenty hours, and she had been on the edge of climax for about the same time. Her clit was buzzing, her pussy was throbbing, her nipples were raw and oversensitive… everytime she tried to cum, the symbiote wouldn't let her. Not yet.

"Aaaahhhhnnn~ p-please… I'm ready… let me cum~" She moaned out. running her hands over her sleek body in an effort to distract herself from the pleasure. She knew a complete bond would take a long time, but she didn't think it would be this torturous… she arched her back, anticipating the much awaited orgasm, but it never came. As usual.

_Are you really ready, my love? _The seductive voice in her head spoke. _We are merged in body, but we can be merged in mind as well…_

"Y-yes… Aaahhh… I want to be with you forever…" Harley mumbled out, barely coherent in her sexual haze. "I-I love you… please…. take meeee~"

At that moment, her symbiote released her body, and with that her orgasm. Having edged for so long, the pleasure that came was indescribable… a nova of pure ecstasy flooded her pussy, alongside a wave of a mix of other pleasurable emotions. Joy, happiness, fun, love… her lips stretched into a wide, childish grin, her mind blanked out from all these sensations… and that's when the symbiote took its opportunity.

A new being was born. And she loved it.


End file.
